Albus Calculus
by Lucious Von Grey
Summary: Post "Sound of Silence" This is the 4th of my AU series. With the IOA at the SGC evaluating Colonel Carter's command performance of SG-1, Major Evan Lorne and Doctor Jackson set forth on an adventure in the Pegasus Galaxy in search for a mysterious stone.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel had awoken again, he was warm this time though and once again the setting had changed. Samantha Carter was at his bedside with a smile "Daniel" she said softly "I knew you would pull through Daniel. Major Lorne is going to be fine, we have R&D working on a way to take the bracelets off of you two. We were able to break them a part but if the two of you aren't near one another, both of your vitals drop." Sam took Daniel's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze "President Weir was here earlier, she needs you to get better Daniel. She has you in mind for something important, some sort of mission in the Pegasus galaxy." Sam studied Daniel's eyes, there was a lot in his look that expressed how much had just been through to which Sam responded by talking to him more "When you missed two checks, we decided to dial the gate. The Aschen must have something like our Iris, the MALP didn't make it. We were lucky enough to have had the Daedalus near Earth at the time. Needless to say, we came after you but only found your and Lorne's life signs."

Daniel was at peace knowing Lorne was recovering as well. It was also reassuring that Sam was there at Daniel's bedside. The two of them had become good friends over the years and had almost a sibling bond that could not be easily broken. "Sam" he called her name and smiled "Thank you for being here." Sam smiled back in return, there was no other place she wanted to be now than at her friend's side. She knew however that soon Jack would be wanting her in his office, this wasn't a good year for her command of SG-1, already she had lost Teal'c and Sergeant Greer, and on numerous occasions her teams lives were in danger, she herself almost had died and they just had to rescue Daniel and Major Lorne. Daniel saw the self doubt in Sam's eyes, he forced himself to a sitting position and looked at her "Sam, don't blame yourself. We had no idea what we were getting into, you weren't there to make the calls. You can't seriously place blame on yourself for Teal'c either."

Sam sighed "I know Daniel, believe me I know. None of this was in my control and things happen, we go through that gate never knowing what to expect. I know General O'Neill will be in my corner as support but the IOA will be on my case and more than likely his as well. They will want to remove me form my command position of SG-1." Sam crossed her arms and leaned against a wall "I should have taken the position at Atlantis when Weir stepped down to enter the political field." Sam shook her head "No. I was right in passing on that assignment, they gave it to Sheppard which allowed Mitchell to take Sheppard's previous position. That has worked out for the best."

Sam had then remembered that she hadn't informed Daniel on the good news, that of Doctor Fraiser's return. She smiled at Daniel "Janet's back. SG-14, General O'Neill and I helped her evacuate the Ma'Baru survivors. She has developed a cure and vaccine to the disease that was ravishing their civilization. She's back home visiting with Cassandra but she gave you her best wishes before she left." Sam could see the happiness that brought to Daniel, knowing that Janet was safe and sound.

Walter entered the room and looked at Daniel "Glad to see you are feeling better Doctor Jackson." Walter then shifted his gaze upon Sam "Colonel Carter" Walter said too grab her attention "Ma'am, General O'Neill wishes to see you in his office when you are done here." Walter then turned and exited the room, heading to wherever he was needed.

Sam gulped, it was as if she was trying to swallow a pebble. "Well, I knew that was coming." She took Daniel's hand once more and gave it a kind squeeze "I am going to go head into the lion's den. I will be by later Daniel" she said as she let go of his hand and exited the room.

She headed to Jack's office where she did in fact find Jack standing rather than sitting. He was tense and clearly on edge his eyes met Sam's "IOA is sending one of their goons to reap havoc down upon us. My guess is that they will send that squirmy son of a bitch Woolsey. I just wanted to give you a heads up Sam. I will do my best to defend your command decisions but I can't promise that I can protect you if those shifty bastards want your head."

Sam smiled at Jack "Sir" she said calmly "You can't protect me from everything. SG-1 is my team now, what happens to them is weight on my shoulders. Whether or not I was with my team and whether or not I gave the orders, it is my burden. "They can send Woolsey if they want, I know what course of actions I took in the past and the courses of action that Lorne and the others took without me, I agree with nearly ever choice made."

While Sam and Jack were discussing a plan to counter the impending and no doubt relentless prosecution of Colonel Carter and General O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson wanted to learn more about this trip to the Pegasus galaxy which he was being sought out for. Clearly, there was something of some importance in the Pegasus that required Doctor Jackson's expertise. Daniel knew that he would only be sought out like this if the matter in hand dealt with either the Goa'uld or the Alterans. He began to take off all the wires and sensors that were monitoring his health, he removed an IV and was about to slide off the bed when a doctor entered the room. "Hey!" the woman shouted "I know you want out of here but you just aren't ready. Could you wait another day?"

Daniel looked at the doctor "Sorry doctor." Daniel shook his head"No, I can't wait. Look, I feel just fine. I am needed for a mission that I don't even know what it entails. I will make you a promise, if I feel light headed or anything, I will come right back here, just clear me." Daniel gave the young doctor a look that was like that a dog would give their owner "Please" he said softly. She nodded and and wrote and signed his discharge papers. It was no sooner that she agreed, that Daniel was out the door and in her quarters getting dressed in a black tee shirt and tan cargo pants.

After getting dress in more relaxed and casual attire, Daniel went to visit Major Lorne who was exactly like Daniel in the sense that Lorne made a fuss until he was discharged from the infirmary. Daniel noticed that the door to Lorne's quarters was open. Daniel knocked on the door frame and entered, closing the door behind him. Lorne was laying on a sofa, Daniel pulled up a chair across from the sofa "How are you doing?"

Lorne yawned and stretched on the sofa "Oh, I am dandy. I just needed out of that bed. I came back here to paint but I just haven't been in the mood to yet. I understand we are stuck together until someone can figure out how to take these off" he said raising his hand that had the alien bracelet on it. Lorne smiled "I am sure it won't be much longer until they find a way to take them off. In the meantime, I hear we are going to Pegasus. Any idea what for?"

Daniel shook his head "Uh no. Actually, I was sort of hoping that someone mentioned something to you." Daniel looked at the bracelet on his hand "Yeah, I am sure we won't be stuck with these for much longer." Daniel then smiled and looked at Lorne "So, we are heading to the Pegasus, maybe stopping at Atlantis. You never did say who he was." Daniel then squinted his eyes "Scientist?"

Lorne let out a small chuckle "No, military and I am not saying anything further Doctor Jackson." Lorne pulled himself up into a sitting position "Thanks Jackson." Major Lorne had been through a lot but it was helpful that he didn't endure it alone.

Daniel stood up from the chair. He looked at Lorne and smiled "Major, my friends call me Daniel. I think huddling together unclothed in order to survive alien torture methods brings people together in a way that is nothing less than friends. I will be around, as you know" Daniel said pointing to the bracelet.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed since Daniel left Lorne's living quarters and had headed to grab some lunch from the cafeteria. There wasn't really anything too interesting to eat it was the normals. There were meatball subs, burgers, hotdogs and some various smaller items. Daniel grabbed a cheese burger with a side of french fries and a cup of blue gelatin dessert. Daniel had taken a seat at a table that sat four, in the old days he would often have lunch with Sam, Jack and Teal'c. Not so long ago, it was still the familiar group though at times Jack couldn't join and it would be Cam Mitchell when he was part of SG-1. Vala was part of the team for a short while before she started to piss some of the wrong people off by stealing items from various worlds. She would always pull a fifth chair over and sit near Daniel. It was depressing to even admit it, but Daniel would even welcome Vala's company these days. Sam and Jack were in a private meeting with a representative of the IOA and by the sounds coming from the briefing room as Daniel passed it half an hour ago, the meeting was heated. Daniel had begun to consume his lunch when someone did join him, it was Major Lorne.

Lorne had spotted Daniel eating alone and decided that he would join Doctor Jackson. Major Lorne grabbed two hot dogs and put mustard and relish on them, also taking a blue gelatin dessert as well. "Hey" Lorne said as he pulled a chair out across from Daniel and sat down "Mind if I join you?" Daniel shook his head and encouraged Major Lorne to stay and eat with him. "Thanks, I could use the company too" Lorne said in response. The two were beginning to engage in a conversation regarding Colonel Carter, SG-1 and the IOA when they were taken from the cafeteria by a descending bright white light, Asgard beaming technology by the looks of it.

Doctor Daniel Jackson and Major Evan Lorne found themselves on the battle bridge of a 304 class battle cruiser. The Tau'ri had only a few of such vessels but they all looked fairly identical. Doctor Jackson and Major Lorne took in the scene, it wasn't until their eyes met those of the ship's commander, that they were informed exactly where they were. The man was siting in his command chair, he had tan skin and short black hair with noticeable flashes of silvering from aging.. His eyes were obsidian and quite piercing. He looked directly at Major Lorne and Doctor Jackson "Welcome to the Selene" the man said. "I'm Colonel Telford."

Doctor Jackson was intrigued more by the name of the vessel rather than the man commanding the vessel. Jackson extended his hand to the man who in return shook it. "Selene?" Daniel smiled as he expressed his knowledge of the Goddess "Selene, the Greek titan Goddess of the moon." Daniel looked at the Colonel "Colonel Telford, I assume you are taking us to the Pegasus galaxy?"

Telford nodded, clearing his throat he gave a vocal answering to Daniel's question "Yes Doctor Jackson, we will be heading to the Pegasus galaxy and stop over Atlantis to pick up to rest of your team. However, first we must collect everyone from Earth that will be needed." Telford looked toward the Asgard who was standing behind the station that controlled the beaming technology "Heimdall, ready when you are. Get a lock on her Heimdall, and please beam her up in one piece."

Heimdall, the Asgard adviser and transporter operator shook his gray head in a dismissive manner. His queer high pitched Asgard voice chimed in with a sly remark "That only happened because you rushed me Colonel Telford." The Asgard blinked and performed the designated task by tapping in the commands at his station. Soon the targeted subject from Earth was brought on the Selene in a flash of light.

Major Lorne and Doctor Jackson approached the woman and both were surprised. Lorne saluted, it was just a normal reaction and the best he could give being in the presence of the Commander-in chief. Daniel, had befriended the president in the past when she went by Doctor Weir rather than President Weir and he had worked alongside her numerous times. He knew that he did not need to be as formal as Lorne but he did compose himself and greeted her "Madam President?" Jackson raised his brow and scratched his head "You are leaving Earth? You are coming along to Pegasus?"

Weir smirked as she crossed her arms. She was glowing with confidence and charisma as she gave a small nod. "I wouldn't miss this for the world Doctor Jackson, not even the oval office could confine the explorer in me forever. Besides Doctor Jackson, I needed some fresh air for one." Elizabeth Weir was able to easily anticipate Doctor Jackson's next question, she cut him off before he could even ask. She smiled "How can I afford to spend a few weeks traveling to the Pegasus galaxy and carrying out this mission? Surely the president of the United States can't just up and leave without triggering mass chaos." She dropped her arms from the crossed position "I left the Vice President in charge. I told him and my staff that the Asgard needed to meet with a diplomat to discuss a new protective planets treaty, of course the Vice President and my staff pressured for someone else to go but I had the power of President's prerogative which trumped them where they stood."

Doctor Jackson looked at Weir "So you lied to the Vice president of the United States and member of your cabinet to do what exactly? To travel to the Pegasus galaxy and take part of some sort of scientific mission that requires my expertise how exactly? I just say this because I was never briefed on this mission and to just be plucked from Earth is kind of leaving me in the dark about this." Elizabeth Weir just stood wide eyed, her mouth slightly ajar about to say something. Sometimes, it appeared that Jack was rubbing off on Daniel.

Elizabeth just studied Daniel for a moment then she broke her silence "Doctor Rodeny McKay discovered something of interest in the Atlantis database. It was something that had gone unnoticed for years. A historical log identifying some sort of stone which Doctor McKay believes to be Albus Calculus or rather White Stone."

This tidbit of information had peaked Jackson's interest and had captured his attention. Daniel flexed his brows as he spoke "Philospher's Stone" he said briskly. Daniel pressed his lips together and then spoke, holding his left index finger up as to signal he was taking the stage as it may be "Interesting Doctor Weir. I have read about the stone quite some time back. It is evident in numerous texts, myths and legends primarily from European mythology." Daniel crossed his arms "There isn't much known about the stone, it has been attributed to various uses and abilities such as turning basic metals into more prized metals. I also recall reading a few who theorized that the stone could be consumed and would grant immortality. Other, if I remember correctly believe that the stone is nothing more than what it appears to be, a stone."

Elizabeth smirked "And that is exactly what it will remain unless we find it. McKay believes the answers to the stones whereabouts as well as the stones true abilities or attributes are held within Atlantis' database. However, nobody on Atlantis has the experience or knowledge that you have Doctor Jackson. We believe that the stone was created by the Ancients and that it may in fact be some sort of weapon or at the very least offer protection or defense of some sort."

Doctor Jackson considered what she had to say and nodded in agreement. "If the stone does in fact exist and was created by the Alterans then it very well may hold the key to defeating the Wraith or at the very least offer some defense. Who else did you have in mind for this mission?" Elizabeth reached over to Colonel Telford who handed her a small portable screen. She in return walked over to Daniel and handed it to him. Daniel began to read the names and looked at Weir, he spoke dryly commenting on the list "Ah, yeah there is going to be some problems here. I am not sure that I agree with your choices."


	3. Chapter 3

Weir shook her head "This will ultimately be your team Doctor Jackson. As lead scientist, it will be your call, your expertise is what brought you here and the reason that I am allowing you to take the lead. I know enough Ancient to get basic warnings and sentences but I have far less knowledge then you do with the Ancients. Forget that I am the President of the united States, in fact just treat it like old times and call me Doctor Weir, or even Elizabeth."

Daniel sighed "Oh it's not you Doctor Weir, its some of the others you have assigned." Daniel cleared his throat "Rodeny McKay and Peter Kavanagh?" Daniel's eyes lit up "Doctor McKay is an egotistical and arrogant scientist who is so blinded by himself that his decisions in the past have lead to the deaths of Atlantis personnel. And as for Kavanagh, if I recall correctly you yourself had a few confrontations with that man." Daniel shook his head "I have read enough Atlantis mission reports by yourself and John Sheppard to know that you have assigned me two of the hardest scientific minds to work with."

Weir smiled and sighed "I understand your hesitation Doctor Jackson" she said calmly. "However, Rodney was the one who discovered the information on the stone in the Atlantis database. And he also is a brilliant scientists but if he heard me say that, I would not hear the end of it. As for Doctor Kavanagh, I must admit that I do not like the man, nor do I often agree with him. He is however a dedicated scientist and may be of some assistance."

Jackson handed her back the list "I see" he said as he handed it over. "And what about the others?" Jackson looked at Heimdall and the looked back at Weir, he lowered his voice to almost a whisper "Heimdall and Hermiod?"

Jackson spotted Heimdall at his station giving him a glare with his dark eyes. The Asgard muttered something under his breath, it was in Asgard. Jackson wasn't fluent in the Asgard native tongue, at least not quite yet. He knew a few words and phrases but he didn't need to be fluent to understand that whatever Heimdall had said wasn't kind. Heimdall shook his head "The Asgard, despite our small ear size Doctor Jackson, have a significant sense of hearing."

Daniel took a deep breath and looked at Heimdall "Sorry" he said apologizing. "I just meant that your studies are more internal rather than external. Your expertise if I recall is in genetics and cloning in particular. And Hermiod's expertise is in hyper drive engineering."

Doctor Elizabeth Weir, being the diplomat that she was jumped into the conversation. She also did so literally by moving her body so that she blocked Jackson's view of Heimdall. Elizabeth defended the Asgard presence in the scientific team selection "The Asgard being on of the four great races know the Ancients better than we do."

Daniel couldn't argue with sound logic and that was exactly what Weir had behind her defense. The Asgard were Earth's greatest and strongest ally, though some would argue that the Tok'ra held the title. It may have been true that the Tok'ra assisted more frequently but if it were not for the Asgard there would be no traveling back and forth to Pegasus via ship. The Asgard had built their alliance with the Ancients before the Ancients ascended and were able to read some of the Ancient language. Daniel cuffed his hands together and brought them to his face and groaned "This is going to be a long few weeks. Before we leave, could you please allow me to make a list of the following books in my personal library at the SGC? I will need some to aid in translations as well some more information regarding the stone itself." Weir looked at Telford and then she looked at Daniel and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The Selene had made her voyage on time, as expected. She had arrived at Atlantis on schedule and extracted the personnel assigned to Doctor Jackson's small Pegasus expedition in search for the stone. Doctor Jackson had only recently been informed that the rest of his team had arrived on the Selene a few minutes ago. He had been in the temporary living quarters given to him when there was a knock. Daniel sighed knowing that his unexpected guest could only be one person. The only scientist on his selected team that would pester him only minutes after arriving on the Selene. Daniel took his glasses off and closed the book that he was reading, "Come in Doctor McKay."

The visitor who came in however, was not the annoying scientist he had been expecting. "Hello my darling Daniel. Did you miss me? They stuck you with that annoying man that constantly eats from Atlantis?" There she was standing in the doorway, her ravenous black hair pulled up into pigtails. Her saintly good looks with her devilish smirk and her dark beady eyes staring at him. Daniel coughed out her name "Vala." He shook his head "How did" he couldn't finish before she interrupted.

Vala smiled "When a girl hears the word treasure, or jewel or even stone, one must seek out the fortune." She couldn't hold back the small laugh "Actually, General O'Neill thought it would be a good idea to end me along. I waited until we arrived in Pegasus to let you know." She winked at him "Why take the chance of you having me sent back." Daniel groaned and Vala approached the desk Daniel was sitting at and tossed her arms around him in a tight embrace "Oh Daniel" she said as her arms slid down to below his waist line. She smiled "Is that a Zat'ni'tel or is someone happy to see me?"

Daniel's face slowly flushed to a shade of pink around his cheeks. "Vala, I have work to do. I really don't have time for this right now. The Philoopher'scStone is a stone of unknown power. It could give us a significant advantage in fighting the Goa'uld or perhaps the Replicators."

With a abrupt cough and clearing of the throat "Or the Wraith" said Doctor McKay. Rodney walked into the room "I believe it to be a power source, that which would rival a small group of Zed PM working at once. With power like that we could use the City's shield when needed, without worry. We may even get the city to remained cloaked for long periods of time hell maybe even fly." Daniel gave an annoyed look.

Vala joined in the one sided conversation "Are you hungry doctor? I heard the mess hall was serving a delicious dessert today. Perhaps we could go grab some together before they run out." Rodney's eye met Vala's. Vala was very attractive even though her hair wasn't blonde nor short. McKay smiled at her to which she smiled back and spoke "I believe its Lemon Meringue pie" she said with a smile. Rodney glared at her and left the room. Vala took his exit as a victory. Vala returned her gaze upon Daniel "That man is repulsive Daniel. He is egotistical and cares for nobody but himself and his ideas about the stone being a power source are absolutely ridiculous."

Daniel looked at Vala and shook his head "Thank you for getting rid of him. I don't know how Sam ever manages to work with him." Daniel opened his book again and put on his glasses "He actually could be right about the stone. We truly have no idea of its abilities. It could be a power source in which case Atlantis could greatly benefit from it."

Vala tapped her finger nails upon Daniel's desk and gave off a smug smile "And that is why you have me my dear Daniel." Vala closed Daniel's book "You won't find the answer as to what the stone does in there. I already know what that stone does Daniel. I of all people should know, I have tried to steal it numerous times before." Daniel looked at her doubting what she was saying. She simply smiled and explained "How it arrived in the Pegasus galaxy, if it is even here is beyond me. The last I knew of its whereabouts, it was in your galaxy and was a cherished possession of a Goa'uld rival of Qetesh."

Daniel was becoming increasingly more interested. "Athena" he said recalling the rivalry Qetesh had with her before ultimately becoming allies. Daniel opened his book again and began to readbefore looking back at Vala, "Not Athena?"

Vala shook her head "No, actually it was Hathor or Athena or whatever alias she was using at the time. She was always Hathor to me." Vala took out her pigtails and allowed her hair to fall back to its natural state of being. "The stone that you are looking for Daniel acts very much like a Goa'uld sarcophagus. It can either be worn by someone such as Hathor, diminishing her need for a sarcophagus or be crushed and added to liquid such as water, allowing those who drank from it to restore years to their life." Vala sighed "I however was after the stone for its boasted power of turning useless metals into valued treasure. To the best of my knowledge this was simply a misleading tale." Vala smiled at Daniel "There were once two of these stones, identical in every way . However, the whereabouts of the sister stone is unknown. Even in Goa'uld history, there are no accounts of it ever being in the galaxy. Some say that there was only ever one stone."

Daniel's heart fluttered and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Vala!" he exclaimed and jumped fro his chair behind the desk. He looked at her and smiled "Don't you see what this means?" He shook his head and walked over to the stack of books by his bedside "These stones were created by the Alterans. I suspect that they are the source or the basis for some devices SG-1 and the Tok'ra discovered over the years. The Ancient healing device, the Goa'uld sarcophagi. These stones were the root to these devices and ultimately to the creation of Anubis' Kull Warriors." Daniel took a deep breath "We reversed engineered these stones' descendents in order to create the Kull disruptor."

Vala remained silent. There was little if anything she could say as she observed Daniel behaving in a way that she had never seen before. He was full of energy and tossing books left and right searching for something. She just admired the way his mind worked. He then commented about the part of breaking the stone up into liquid such as water. "The fountain of youth" he exclaimed. Daniel shook his head and pressed his lips together "We may be going about this the wrong way. Maybe the stone that Hathor had isn't the one we are on our way to search for. What if its sister stone was broken and added to water, like a river or a well. Perhaps what we are about to discover is the fountain of youth. Various texts indicate its existence, I have long suspected it was of of Alteran origin and not in our galaxy." Daniel headed toward the door "I need to tell Doctor Weir, and I need to change this team." Daniel stopped in the threshold of his living quarters and pressed the communication device "Colonel Telford, please hold orbit. I am on my way to the Bridge."  
>Doctor Elizabeth Weir had been notified that Doctor Jackson requested to see her immediately and that he was also requesting the Selene to hold orbit above the planet of Lantea where the city of Atlantis was. Weir had him diverted to a conference room on the Selene to further discuss what discovery he had made with the aid of Vala Mal Doran. Weir had called Doctor McKay to the meeting as well. Weir and McKay were sitting in the conference room when Doctor Jackson came storming in, a pile of books in hand and a look on his face that meant he had something of great significance to say. "What is it Doctor Jackson? I understand you are requesting a change in the team that I assigned?"<p>

Daniel nodded "Oh yes. We won't need a lot of the scientist you have assigned. I already know what the stone does. In fact I highly doubt that it is still in stone form still. I believe what we are in search of is in fact the legendary fountain of youth." Daniel slid a book down the table that stopped exactly in front of Doctor Weir. Daniel ignored Doctor McKay trying to interrupt and raised his voice an he opened the book to a specific page "The stones were created by the Ancients long ago before even the first of them reached Ascension. There were two of these stones, identical sisters. They were no doubt constructed in the Alteran home galaxy but after the Alterans traveled to the our galaxy which they called Avalon they brought the stones with them."

Daniel then slid another book down and opened it "We know that the Ancients were in our galaxy for a time and then a plague nearly wiped them out. Some managed to travel on Atlantis to the Pegasus galaxy. I believe one f the stones was taken to Pegasus, while the other remains to this day in our galaxy." Daniel then walked over to a lap top computer he had brought with him and sat it in front of Elizabeth. "From your experience with the Wraith, especially in this case" Daniel brought up a mission report from when Sheppard had been fed upon a Wraith who reversed the process. "We know the Wraith have the ability to restore their food source's life." Daniel then used the lap top to bring up another file "M9X-003" Daniel said briskly.

Doctor McKay and Doctor Weir starred at Daniel. Weir spoke up "As I recall it Doctor Jackson, M9X-003 was a planet in the Alantis database. It was a planet in the Pegasus galaxy that we attempted to dial on a few occasions without any success. We eventually determined that there was something wrong the planet. Each time we attempted to send a MALP or UAV through, they were destroyed. We could only determine they made impact with something that gave off energy readings much like the Atlantis iris. We were never able to fully determine what prevented the UAV and MALPs sent to actually explore."

Daniel nodded "Your assumption was actually correct. I believe there is something, perhaps numerous ZPMs that keep an on going iris like shielding erected around the gate. "A few years back, Doctor Beckett showed me something in the Atlantis database about M9X-003 which the Alterans called the planet, Iremious" Daniel brought up yet another document on his lap top "While I was exploring Atlantis' database that time, I came across something at the time that I didn't take much interest in. Iremious was said to be a planet that was long since protected from the Wraith and had waters of great healing that could restore the life force of victims of Wraith feedings."

Doctor Rodeny McKay chimed in with his two cents "Yes, yes, yes, I know about the mythological legend to M9X-003. That however is purely speculative and holds no value. And for that matter nor does anything your thief of a friend has said. She is not a reliable source regardless of her brief stint as a member of SG-1." Rodney looked at Daniel "This stone has as much more likelihood of being a source of energy like a Zed PM than it does some great source of mystical healing." Rodney yawned "We have a relatively good idea where this stone may be and it most certainly is not on M9X-003 and even if for some chance, it isn't enough of a chance that we should venture."

Doctor Weir looked at Rodeny, giving him that look to keep quiet. Weir then directed her glance at Daniel's direction "What exactly are you purposing Doctor Jackson, that we scrap the mission that we presently on and change course? I know that I am authorized to do so but Doctor McKay does bring a few points up that I can't argue against."

Daniel shook his head "It would just be a course change, I know its farther than we planned to go but I believe if we don't change course, we will just come back empty handed." Daniel sighed "It would be the same mission Elizabeth. The objective is the same, I highly believe the stone is on M9X-003." Daniel looked at Weir and at McKay "I could still use both you and Doctor McKay, but the others are not needed. I have found the Iremious myth mentioned in both Athosian and Satedan legends, I would like if possible to have Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex added to my team as well as Doctor Carson Beckett." Daniel began to gather his books "Because of my present situation regarding Major Evan Lorne, he will be needed as well and for added safety measure have Atlantis send some escorts." Daniel then sighed as he spotted Vala peaking her head into the room "Vala will be coming along as well. She may be of some help in locating what we are looking for."

Weir smiled "Your team, your call Doctor Jackson. I am not sure how happy Colonel Sheppard will be to be losing Atlantis' Chief of Medicine or how Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell will feel that you are stripping his team apart for this but, I will have a talk with John and see what we can do." Weir watched as Jackson left with Vala and shortly thereafter, Rodney left as well. She asked Colonel Telford to patch communications to her and Atlantis.

Elizabeth smiled when she heard Sheppard's voice greeting her. "It is good to here your voice again John. I wish I had more time to catch up but I am afraid some things have changed with the mission. We will be sending Radek and a few others back to Atlantis. We are heading to M9X-003 in stead. Doctor Jackson believes what we are looking for is there. We will still be needing Rodney but Doctor Jackson has requested Teyla, Ronnon and Doctor Beckett." Doctor Weir could hear the grumbling in Sheppard's voice. "I'm sorry John but if this stone is what Doctor Jackson now believes that it is, it could be of some use to you in your war against the Wraith." Elizabeth cleared her throat "We already have Major Lorne but we could use some extra support in case we encounter some hostility. Send Major Vega and Captain Ford to assist, Weir out." Elizabeth then stood up from her chair and headed to the Bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Jackson's team was becoming increasingly restless over the next few weeks it took for the Selene to reach M9X-003. The ship had sustained minor hull damage from a few skirmishes with Wraith Hive ships, but the Selene prevailed and had arrived in orbit of M9X-003 in a relative accurate amount of time as anticipated. Doctor McKay had continued to pester Daniel and argued that the change of course was a mistake and the results would eventually prove so. Daniel however, remained steadily to his beliefs that M9X-003 held what they were looking for. After the Selene arrived in orbit, they took scans of the planet's atmosphere and the geographical makeup of the planet. It was determined that the air was indeed breathable and was actually well above the acceptable range for humanoid life.

There however, was a few surprises that Jackson and the others hadn't accounted for. The planet had a tropical climate and the planet's surface was covered by 85% water. There were only a few small islands which were undoubtedly formed as a result of volcanic eruptions in the planet's past. What also surprised the team was the existence of a Alteran city much like that of Atlantis yet smaller in size compared to that of Atlantis. The city was however was under water and the only way to get down far enough to explore the city was by use of jumper which wasn't an option. Doctor McKay and Doctor Jackson both were in agreement that the stargate was undoubtedly in the under water city. Somehow, the city was using enough power to run the iris like shielding that prevented any teams from Atlantis to gate through, yet wasn't using power to rise from its submerge state of being. Jackson had hoped that the Albus Calculus was in fact on one of the islands and not held within the city.

Asgard transporters allowed the team and their military escorts to beam down upon a mass of land. It was an island near the planet's equator. It was hot and muggy but the island consisted mainly of thick vegetation and rainforests. The island reminded Daniel of South America back on Earth, though there were no signs of life aside from that of animal life. Alien bird like creatures of various colors from everything from a deep violet to a bright canary yellow sat high above the canape calling out as the team ventured farther into the alien rainforest. Doctor Beckett looked around and spotted a primate like creature with white fur and a hairless flushed purple face "What a bloody beauty" he said with a full smile and an enchanted look in his eyes. "This place is gorgeous Doctor Jackson."

Elizabeth Weir was in awe as well. She moved about aimlessly and took in a deep breath, the air was sweet and yet savory. It felt pure as it went in her nasal passages and she exhaled with a soft and brisk breath "Enchanting to say the least" she said with a smile. She looked at Daniel "Even if we can't find what we came here for Doctor Jackson, the fact that we are here is more than enough to satisfy the exploration nature of the expedition."

Carson chimed in once again in agreement with Weir "Aye Elizabeth" he said with delight. He looked at Daniel "She's right ye know. Just look around at all these bloody plants and those wee furry creatures. There is no telling what medicines could be developed from all this, lad." Carson gave the backpack on his a swift swing and off his back it came. He quickly pulled out a pair of white gloves. After he put them on he took out a few bags and cylindrical tubes along with a small knife "If ye don't mind Doctor, I am gonna grab some plant samples. I'd love to analyze these one I get back to Atlantis for medicinal purposes."

All members of the team,including their military escorts were in military issued jungle camouflage. The only exception to this was Ronon Dex who refused to wear the camouflage. Instead he wore dark green tiger stripped cargo style pants and a vest like shirt that was dark green as well but was solid rather than patterned. FN P90s were the standard armament of both the military and civilian personnel on Jackson's team. There were only two exceptions to this, which were Ronon Dex and Doctor Beckett. Ronon was carrying his own personal specialized pistol. Carson carried a Beretta 92FS.

Teyla felt at peace on the planet, it was calming in some strange way. Ronon however was on edge as was in his nature to do so. His pistol was holstered at his side but it was ready to be drawn if something were to happen. After Carson collected the samples, the team pressed on through the thick jungle.

Major Lorne hadn't told anyone before he had told Daniel. There never was a time before where he felt the need to shed light upon that part of himself before. However, he had and though Daniel did not know exactly who Lorne had his heart set on, Lorne was facing an internal battle now because of this mission. In an unexpected turn of events, Major Lorne was on this planet with the man he had long since admired from afar.

All was calm for the team until radio chatter from the Selene broke the sounds of the native wildlife. Colonel Telford sounded frantic "This is Colonel Telford. We have a situation up here, we are taking heavy fire, two Wraith hive ship just came out of no where." There was nothing but static for the next few moments then Telford's voice once again "We are in bad shape, we have to break orbit. We have taken out one of the hive ships and disabled the other, we currently have no weapons and transporter technology is down. Be advised, the Hive ships have dispatched a few darts and they are heading towards the planet."

Weir's face grew grim and she looked around. All weapons were raised and the tension quickly arose to a level that it hadn't been since they set foot on the planet. Weir radioed back "Colonel, get the Selene to a safe distance, make emergency repairs and return for us as soon as possible, Weir out." It wasn't the sort of order that Weir had hoped to give, the Wraith were coming. Teyla was beginning to sense them. Weir looked around and directed a glance at Daniel "Doctor Jackson, we have to get a move on before the Wraith locate us."


	6. Chapter 6

While Daniel was on his way to the Pegasus galaxy, back at the SGC, the IOA were wreaking havoc. General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter exited the briefing room which doubled as Jack's office per his choice. Sam groaned and rubbed her eyes, Jack warped an arm around her and pulled her closer to his side "Five hours of IOA bullshit Carter." Jack yawned and smiled "The great joys of being the man. Let that be a warning to you Carter, don't accept a promotion to General. They give you a nice leather chair but the only time you get to sit in it is either to read a hundred mission reports and personnel files or to sit through an IOA witch hunt with five hours of pure bull."

Sam sighed and smiled "I wouldn't dream of going after the chair Sir. Especially after what we just sat through." Sam broke away from Jack's grip and looked at him "How can you tolerate that Sir? Woolsey was running up and down your military career and slowly tore your command apart. He is a representative of the IOA and if his words are a warning, the IOA are gunning to replace you." Sam scuffed "Heck, by how that went, it looks like they are looking to replace me as soon as they can."

Jack shook his head "Scare tactics Carter." O'Neill gave her a tender look and placed his hand on her shoulder "The IOA are idiots but they can't remove either of us without Presidential approval. In the end, its President Weir's call and we have her backing Carter."

Sam walked beside Jack as the two headed down a often traveled corridor. The stargate had been activated, unscheduled as it was there was an IDC sent through which origins were Tok'ra. Jack and Sam made their way to view who had come through the stargate and when they arrived to greet their Tok'ra guest, both were slightly surprised to see Martouf standing in the gate room, a book in hand and a disturbing and grim look upon his face. His eyes met with Jack's and then with Sam's. He spoke no words as he approached the both of them. Martouf offered the book over to Jack "Its called the Book of Origin" he said in an intense tone.

Jack flipped through some pages of the book and selectively read a passage "Pity not the blind man, for he is hindered not by the visions of this world, but rather pity yourselves, for he will see the light before you do." Jack closed the book and sighed "I appreciate the gift Mary, really I do but you know, this may be a little too heavy of reading for me. I am sure Daniel would love to read this though."

Martouf normally would have smiled or shown some reaction towards General O'Neill's witty humor. However, after what Martouf had just witnessed, this was not the time nor the place for a sly joke. Martouf stiffened his posture and looked at O'Neill "It isn't a gift General. If anything, it is a dire warning." With that said, O'Neill and Carter gave Martouf their full attention to which Martouf responded promptly. "I was infiltrating a planet that was under the Goa'uld Bastet's control when he showed up. He called himself a Prior of the Ori, Bastet's Jaffa attempted to capture him. Their attempts to do so failed. This Prior raised some sort of shield around himself, staff weapons had no effect at all."

General O'Neill coughed and handed the book to Sam "Someone who can handle the Goa'uld like that are a power player in the galaxy." Jack smiled "Their literature may be a bit distasteful but as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Martouf just stood gazing at Jack and shaking his head "I take by your attitude that the Ori aren't likely to become our allies?"

Martouf looked at O'Neill remaining silent and then released control allowing Lantash to speak. The host's body went from being stern, stiff and to the point to an even stricter stance. The deeper tone was not only an effect of the symbiot being in control but also Lantash's mood "The Tok'ra High Council is declaring the Ori a threat. We have documented a dozen of these Priors visiting over forty planets in the past week, if they can not convert those who inhabit the planet, the defiance of the inhabitants is met with action, death, famine, sickness, all of which of the likes none of the Tok'ra have seen. The Ori will not rest once the Goa'uld are dealt with." Martouf ragained control of his body as Lantash faded within "You must forgive Lantash, the threat of the Ori has all of us on edge. We are required back for a council meeting, we must return." Martouf did allow himself one romantic gaze into Sam's blue eyes which broke a smile from Martouf to Sam. "I wish I had the time to stay longer Sam." With that ominous warning from the Tok'ra, the Tau'ri were left wondering.


End file.
